What's on Myungsoo's Mind
by zumaspieree
Summary: [MyungYeol] / Bukan hal aneh seorang Myungsoo menatap tembok berpuluh-puluh menit dengan tatapan kosong. Tapi yang membuat Woohyun penasaran adalah ketika Myungsoo betah berlama-lama melirik Sungyeol dari sudut matanya. / My 2nd MyungYeol / Review?


zumaspieree proudly present Infinite Fanfiction

**What's on Myungso's Mind** © 2014

Myungsoo x Sungyeol

Infinite members belong to themselves and the God. I just own the story.

Genre : Romance?

**Note** : Sorry kalo nyempil beberapa typos, gak sempet dicek ulang sama saia hehe

::

* * *

><p>Nam Woohyun terbilang bisa membaca pikiran orang lain dari tatapan mata yang dilihatnya. Memang tak sepenuhnya tepat, namun tetap saja tebakannya seringkali menyinggung hal yang orang itu pikirkan. Dan ketika ia mencoba-coba memerhatikan tatapan Myungsoo, ia mendapati pemuda itu sedang melirik Sungyeol—yang entah disadari Sungyeol atau tidak karena Sang Choding asyik sendiri dengan perbuatan yang ia lakukan.<p>

Mungkin hanya kebetulan saja, pikir Woohyun. Namun praduganya tersingkirkan karena ia lagi-lagi mendapati Myungsoo betah berlama-lama melirik Sungyeol ketika semua member Infinite berkumpul bercanda bersama di saat ada waktu luang. Dan ia tak bisa menebak apa yang Myungsoo pikirkan saat melihat Sungyeol.

Ia tak mau memikirkan hal yang tak penting baginya sehingga ia kesampingkan rasa penasarannya itu. Ia hanya berasumsi, Myungsoo mengamati Sungyeol mungkin seperti kebiasannya yang terkadang menatap tembok berpuluh-puluh menit dengan tatapan kosong. Ya, mungkin begitu.

Pernah suatu waktu ia, Sungyeol dan Myungsoo makan malam hanya bertiga—Sunggyu, Hoya dan Dongwoo memiliki jadwal yang harus mereka hadiri. Myungsoo tak banyak bicara, tapi beberapa kali ia juga ikut menanggapi perdebatan antara Woohyun dan Sungyeol—mengenai hal-hal remeh yang sebenarnya tak perlu diperdebatkan. Sesekali Woohyun melirik Myungsoo, tatapan _namja_ itu tak lepas dari Sungyeol yang sedang berdebat dengannya, sembari tersenyum dan ... tatapannya pada Sungyeol benar-benar sulit ia artikan.

Tanpa mereka sadari makanan di piring masing-masing telah habis. Myungsoo lebih dulu meninggalkan Woohyun dan Sungyeol, yang kemudian Sungyeol berdiri, hendak menyusul Myungsoo kembali ke kamarnya. "Yah! Sungyeol! Jangan kabur, bagianmu cuci piring!"

Sungyeol menjulurkan lidahnya. "Aku bukan Cinderella, Ibu Tiri."

"Oh ya? Jangan harap aku memasakkan untukmu lagi," ujar Woohyun, dengan kedua tangan berkacak pinggang dan menatap tajam Sungyeol.

Ekspresi Sungyeol kini tampak seperti anak kecil yang menuruti apa kata ibunya. "_Ne_, Ibu. Aku anak baik jadi akan kuturuti kemauanmu." Sungyeol membereskan piring dan gelas lalu menaruhnya ke tempat cuci piring. Ia menyalakan keran air, lalu mulai mencuci.

Woohyun terkekeh kecil karena raut wajah Sungyeol beberapa menit lalu. Kekehannya terhenti, digantikan dengan ekspresinya yang tampak berpikir keras. Ia agak ragu untuk bertanya pada Sungyeol tentang Myungsoo. Mereka sudah bersahabat sejak lama dan ia takut pertanyaannya itu membuat Sungyeol berpikiran aneh tentangnya.

Menghela napas, Woohyun membuka suara. "Yeol, kau tak risih diperhatikan terus-menerus oleh Myungsoo?" tanya Woohyun. Ia telah selesai merapikan alat dapur yang tadi dipakainya memasak.

Sungyeol menoleh pada Woohyun dengan alis kanan terangkat. _"Mwo_? Dia memerhatikanku bagaimana?"

Mendengar jawaban dan ekspresi Sungyeol yang tampak tak tahu apa-apa itu Woohyun mengerjap beberapa kali. "Kau tak menyadarinya?"

Mengangkat bahu, Sungyeol kembali menyelesaikan membilas piring.

"_Pabo,_" ucap Woohyun. Sungyeol tak langsung menanggapi ejekan Woohyun yang menyebutnya_ pabo_ karena ia sedang tenggelam dengan pikirannya sendiri, memikirkan Myungsoo.

"Aku tak bodo—eh? EEHHH?!"

Woohyun langsung antusias melihat Sungyeol yang tiba-tiba melebarkan bola matanya, tampak menyadari sesuatu hingga kaget begitu.

"_Wae? Wae? Wae?_"

Sungyeol menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mengenyahkan pemikiran-pemikiran yang memenuhi kepalanya—membuat Woohyun benar-benar penasaran ada apa sebenarnya antara Sungyeol dan Myungsoo. Bahkan kalau diperhatikan baik-baik di pipi Sungyeol tampak semburat merah walaupun samar-samar.

"Woohyun-_ssi_, malam ini aku ikut tidur di kamarmu, _ne? Jebaalll~_" pinta Sungyeol tiba-tiba dengan nada memelas.

Hee?

Sungguh, Woohyun semakin penasaran.

"Hussh! Sana pergi ke kamarmu sendiri!" usir Woohyun. Kedua tangannya bergerak-gerak mengusir Sungyeol yang masih berdiri di tempat cuci piring, baru selesai menaruh piring-piring yang dicucinya.

Sungyeol menggerutu kesal. Ia mau tak mau pergi meninggalkan dapur. Woohyun memerhatikan arah yang dituju Sungyeol mengerutkan alisnya. Sungyeol tidak pergi ke kamarnya, tapi ke arah ... toilet? Mungkin.

Sebelum Sungyeol kembali ke kamarnya dan Myungsoo ia memutuskan untuk menanyakannya pada Myungsoo. Ini kesempatan yang tepat.

Saat ia memasuki kamar Myungsoo dan Sungyeol, ia melihat Myungsoo sedang memainkan ponselnya. Ia mendudukkan diri di kasur Sungyeol, bertanya. "Myungsoo-_ya_, kenapa kau sering memerhatikan Sungyeol?"

Perhatian Myungsoo seketika teralih pada Woohyun. "Huh? _Jinjja_? Aku bahkan tak menyadarinya."

"Aishhh." Woohyun bergumul dalam hati. Ia semakin merasa bodoh karena terpikirkan sesuatu yang tak perlu dimasalahkan sama sekali.

"_Wae_?" tanya Myungsoo. Woohyun menggeleng pelan. "_Aniya_. Aku pikir ada sesuatu."

Woohyun beranjak dari kasur Sungyeol, hendak pergi dari ruangan. Sebelum ia pamit dan melangkah pergi, Myungsoo lebih dulu berucap. "Memangnya tak boleh aku memerhatikan orang yang kusukai?"

... apa?

Tadi, apa yang barusan dikatkan Myungsoo?

Woohyun mengerjap, melebarkan bola matanya. Ia tak bisa berkata apa-apa. Semua ini di luar perkiraannya. Ia tahu keduanya begitu dekat. Ia tahu, jika ia membangunkan Sungyeol dan Myungsoo keduanya terkadang berada di kasur yang sama—entah itu sedang berpelukan atau tidur saling membelakangi. Tapi ia pikir, itu karena mereka bersahabat dekat, tak lebih.

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, sampai Sungyeol tiba-tiba masuk dan heran melihat ekspresi Woohyun yang tak pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Aku pergi, hehehe." Woohyun tersenyum _awkward_ pada Myungsoo dan Sungyeol secara bergantian. Langkahnya ia percepat. Ia ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke kamarnya, mengeyahkan hal yang baru diketahuinya tadi.

Myungsoo menyukai Sungyeol.

Dan Sungyeol juga …?

Akh, ia tak peduli. Itu bukan urusannya. Ia hanya perlu menjalani hari-hari seperti biasa, seolah tak mengetahui apa-apa. Bukankah itu lebih baik dibandingkan jika seluruh dunia tahu mengenai hal ini?

**END**

* * *

><p><em>FF MyungYeol kedua saia! Senengnyaaa bisa nulis pake pair ini lagiii~ dan dari PoV ketiganya Woohyun wkwkwk<em>

_Gaje? Mianhae. Cuma lagi pengen bikin yang singkat-singkat aja. Masih ada ff MY yang lainnya tapi belom selesai hehe_

_Anw, review?_

—

_Sign,_

_Zumaspieree_

_[30/10/2014]_


End file.
